Amor de Secundaria
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Una castaña en la secundaria Domo Corazon y un azabache, su mejor amigo. Que pasara? Adavnceshipping, Ikarishipping, y otros shippings mas adelante.
1. Tarde

Hola! Bueno este fic lo estoy traduciendo al español, así que todo el crédito va para Midnightmoon602.

**Amor de Secundaria**

**Tarde**

Era una mañana fría pero radiante en la secundaria Domo Corazón y una castaña corría por los pasillos con libros en sus manos. Iba tarde y este era su primer día en su nueva escuela. Y para empeorar todo, ni siquiera sabía por donde iba. La castaña siguió corriendo por los pasillos. En busca de un salón con el numero "23" en la puerta. Miraba por todas las puertas que pasaba.

-"15, 16, 17…" - contaba la castaña

Estaba tan ocupada contando que tropezó con otro estudiante. Sus libros salieron volando al igual que los del otro estudiante. Se dispersaron por todo el suelo.

-"Gracias" – dijo un chico de cabello azabache sarcásticamente

- "Bueno, lo lamento" – contesto mientras recogía sus libros

-"Ahora voy tarde" – reclamo también recogiendo sus libros.

-"Tampoco eres el único, sabes" – contesto poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura.

-"¿Tu también vas tarde?"

-" Dah!"

-"¡Bueno ese es tu problema no el mío!" – dijo empezando a correr en la dirección opuesta a la castaña

-"¡Espera, donde queda el salón 23! – grito al chico

-" ¡Sígueme!"

La castaña no respondió y persiguió al chico misterioso de gorra roja con el diseño de una media pokebola azul. Corrieron por unos pasillos y subieron unas escaleras. Pronto llegaron al salón 23. El chico abrió la puerta y entro con la castaña detrás de el. La atención de toda la clase se centro en los dos con el Prof. Laver con una cara de disgusto.

-"Joven Ash Ketchum y señorita Maple, ¿Porque llegan tarde los dos?"

-"Tuve que ayudar a la nueva Prof."

El Prof. Laver miro detrás de Ash y vio a una castaña. Su nombre era May.

-"¿Entonces tu eres la nueva estudiante?"

-"Si Prof."

-"Apúrense y únanse a la clase"

Mientras Ash iba a su sitio, la clase empezó a crear rumores sobre de que ellos hacían una linda pareja. Ash tomo asiento cerca de Ritchie y Paul quienes estaban en la fila de atrás cerca de la ventana. May tomo asiento en la fila de atrás pero estaba más cercana a la puerta que de la ventana. Antes de que la clase de Ingles comenzara, el Prof. Laver fue a los escritorios de Ash y May y les dio una hoja de detención para el receso.

-"¿Porque es esto?" – se quejo Ash

-"¡Por empezar tarde joven Ash Ketchum y no vuelva a alzarme la voz otra vez!

-"Si Prof. Laver" – contesto rolando los ojos, ahora mirando a May a quien no le gustaba recibir un castigo en el primer día en su nueva escuela.

-"Bueno al menos podrás reunirte con tu novia" – comento Ritchie mientras golpeaba con el codo las costillas de Ash.

-"Mira yo solo la ayude. Nada mas"

-"Todavía" – continuo Paul

-"Buena esa Paul" – dijo mientras chocaba su mano con la de Paul

Ash decidió ignorarlos y empezar con su trabajo. Mientras trabajaba empezó a hacer bolas de papel. Era la mitad de la clase y los tres estaban lanzando bolas de papel y como objetivo cualquier victima inocente. Ash ya había golpeado a todos excepto May quien estaba muy ocupada haciendo resúmenes en el libro que acababan de leer.

Ash no se sentía bien al golpear a May. A su juicio, pero raro. El adoraba golpear a victimas inocentes en la clase. Pronto decidió hacer una bola de papel y lanzársela a May en su cabello. May dejo de trabajar y miro a Ash. El estaba riéndose junto con Ritchie y Paul. May arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a arrugarla. Pronto May lanzo la bola de papel a Ash, dándole un poco de su propia medicina. Una bola de papel. Después de eso May volvió a su trabajo.

A Ash no le gusto nada que le tirara una bola de papel. La bola de papel lo golpeo en la cara. Ash sabía que ella era diferente a las demás chicas.

-"Esa bruja" – mascullo Ash

-"Al parecer hay algo de rivalidad en la clase"

-"Ahora esto se pondrá entretenido Paul" – contesto Ritchie

Esta vez Ash arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y la arrugo, luego la tiro a May. Esta vez May ya estaba suficientemente molesta. Esta vez se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Ash.

-"¿Que es lo que quieres?" – dijo May con tono molesto.

-"Nada" – contesto

-"Quiere que vayas con el a su casa y duermas con el"- bromeo Ritchie.

-"¡Cállate bastardo!" – dijo Ash golpeando a Ritchie y este cayendo al suelo

May solo rolo los ojos, regreso a su escritorio y continúo con su trabajo. Era receso y tres chicos iban a sus casilleros a dejar sus libros. May hizo lo mismo. Acababa de cerrar su casillero cuando dos chicas llegaron donde ellas. Una pelirroja con una cola de caballo a un lado y la otra de largo cabello azulado.

-"¡Hola!" – dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-"¿Las conozco?" – pregunto la castaña confundida.

-"Aun no de todos modos" – la de cabello azul soltó una suave risa

-"Vamos a presentarnos" – la chica pelirroja tosió antes de seguir –"Yo soy Misty y ella es mi mejor amiga Dawn

-"¡Hola!" – dijo sonriendo a May

May estaba completamente confundida por lo que acababa de suceder. Dos chicas con problemas mentales fueron a saludar a la chica nueva y al parecer querían que se les uniera. La palabra miedo apareció por toda la cabeza de May. Al mismo tiempo Ash, Ritchie y Paul, acaban de entrar en el área de los casilleros de las chicas. Habían caminado la mitad de los casilleros cuando vieron a May, Misty y Dawn hablando. May estaba completamente confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Es bueno que May este haciendo amigas" – dijo Ash

-"Desde cuando actúas tan amable Ash? Desde que tropezaste con ella actúas amablemente"

-"Ritchie tu me conoces. Íbamos a mismo salón y decidí ayudarla."

-"Ahí empezaste a actuar amable" – interrumpió Paul

-"Como sea"

Los tres siguieron caminado alejándose de May, quien seguía en la misma posición de antes. Luego la campana sonó. Era hora de entrar al periodo tres.

-"Nos vemos en el almuerzo May" – dijeron Misty y Dawn mientras se despedían de May mientras iban a su siguiente clase.

-"Adios?" – May se despidió con un rostro un poco confundido.

-"Se que soy raras"

May se dio la vuelta y vio a Ash detrás de ella junto con Ritchie y Paul junto a el.

-"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" – pregunto la castaña

-"Diciéndote que es hora de ir a clase. De todos modos vamos al mismo salón. Ven con nosotros." – Sonrió Ash-

-"Buena idea Ash, solo déjame tomar mis cosas"

La castaña tomo sus libros del casillero y se unió a los tres chicos para ir a clase.

**Fin del Capitulo Uno**

**Bueno como ya lo había dicho, este fic no me pertenece, solo lo traduzco al español. Todo el crédito es para Midnightmoon602, quien también lo re-escribió xD. Espero dejen ****reviews**** para decir que tal les parece el fic. Adiós.**


	2. La Tristeza Detras de su Sonrisa

**Hola!! Aquí el capitulo 2.**

**Amor de Secundaria**

**Una Gran Tristeza Detrás de Su Sonrisa**

-"Bueno es hora de que vayas a tu castigo con tu novia"- molesto Ritchie

-"Cállate Ritchie"- ordeno con tono molesto Ash

-"¡Bueno, nos vemos después del almuerzo!"- llamo Paul mientras el y Ritchie se alejaban de Ash, el cual ahora estaba entrando al salón de castigo.

-"¡Si nos vemos después!" – dijo antes de entrar al salón

Ash entro y vio que nadie había llegado. Ni siquiera el maestro, así que decidió sentarse en los asientos de atrás a esperar a May, quien también había recibido un castigo.

Poco tiempo después May llego, llevaba los libros listos para el quinto periodo. Vio a Ash en la esquina y viendo a la ventana. Se veía triste. Tal vez porque había recibido un castigo y no podría divertirse con sus amigos. May decidió sentarse en un asiento frente de el.

-"Hey" – saludo la castaña

-"¿Hmm? Oh hola May" – saludo el azabache sin emoción en su voz

-"¿Porque la voz triste?"- pregunto May mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del asiento en el que Ash estaba.

-"Nada"- mintió

-"No te creo"

-"Pues no lo hagas"- contesto con tono de fastidio

Ash volvió a ver la ventana, empezó a llover. Suspiro. Definitivamente Ash estaba triste y May quería ayudarlo, el la ayudo en la mañana, era tiempo de pagar. May puso su mano sombre el hombro de Ash, este se volteo y vio a May.

-"Ash, tu me ayudaste hoy, ahora déjame ayudarte"

-"Quisiera que pudieras ayudarme pero no puedes"- dijo Ash quitando la mano de May

-"¿Porque?"

-"Bueno te diré sobre mi y porque siempre soy así. Siempre feliz, pero la verdad es que no"

Ash tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

-"La razón por la cual no puedes ayudarme es porque el problema que tengo no tiene remedio. Es demasiado tarde para tu ayuda"

-"Aun no entiendo"- contesto la castaña confundida

-"Bueno mi padre murió cuando tenia dos años de edad"

-"¿Y has mantenido esto guardado toda tu vida?"

-"Si, sabes nunca sentí la experiencia de tener un padre. Cuando veo a mis amigos me pregunto como era mi padre y como seria la vida si el estuviera vivo"

-"¿Quieres decir que no tienes tan siquiera una foto de el?"

-"Mama dice que nunca tenia una cámara"

-"¿Y le creíste?"

-"Ella es la única persona con la que estoy emparentado May"

-"Ya veo"

-"Y por eso no puedes ayudarme, ya es demasiado tarde"

La campana sonó indicando que el almuerzo había terminado. Ash se levanto de su asiento e iba caminando a la puerta cuando volteo, vio a May y sonrió. May sintió que por primera vez, esa era una sonrisa sincera.

-"¿Vienes o no?"- pregunto Ash

-"¡Voy!"- contesto la castaña mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se unía a Ash

May pensaba que Ash era un estudiante molesto, pero lo hacia para esconder su tristeza. Escondía su tristeza detrás de su sonrisa. Los dos salieron del salón y llegaron a su siguiente clase.

Pronto y las clases terminaron, todos iban directo a sus hogares. May iba caminando cuando Ash se encontró con ella. El andaba en su bicicleta.

-"Hey"- saludo el chico

-"¿Que estas haciendo?"

-"Quería darte las gracias por lo que paso en el castigo"

-"No importa"- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Oye quieres que te deje en tu casa?"

-"Si, pero solo a la entrada ¿De acuerdo? Siempre que llevo un chico a la casa mi padre cree que es mi novio"- rio May

-"De acuerdo"

Ambos caminaron a la casa de May. Era muy grande, casi una mansión. Jardines tan verdes que parecía que los regaran todo el tiempo, también tenían dos BMWs. La casa de Ash no se comparaba en nada a la de May. May empujo la entrada de su casa y antes de entrar le dio a Ash un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias"- sonrió May

-"No hay…problema"- contesto Ash, mientras entraba en shock temporal después del beso de May.

-"¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?"

-"Ah, claro"

May entro a su casa y Ash regreso en su bicicleta. May camino hacia la puerta de la casa, abrió la puerta. Antes de que May pudiera entrar a su cuarto, escucho la voz de su padre llamarla. El nombre de su padre era Norman. Norman Balance.

-"¿Quién era ese chico?"- pregunto con voz firme su padre

-"Compañero"- contesto dejando caer su bolsón a un lado de la puerta.

-"Pero los compañeros no dejan a sus compañeras en sus casa"

-"Mira papa, el no es mi novio"- notifico May mientras subía las escaleras

-"Exacto. Por eso ya tienes a Drew"

-"Papa, ni siquiera me gusta el. Me estas haciendo tener una relación con un chico que no me gusta"- respondió con un tono mas alto

-"¡No le hables a tu papa con ese tono señorita!"- volvió a gritar

-"¡Lo que sea papa!"- dijo May mientras corría a su cuarto

-"Los adolescentes de estos días"- suspiro Norman

**Fin del Capitulo dos**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.**

**Bye!!**


End file.
